


Stars

by Skyeec2



Series: SoXeha Week '16 [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Day 5 of 7 Sora/Xeha week





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is edited by @corrupted-spirit

He had always seen the sky as something beautiful, back on the island the stars had always been bright and visible from everywhere. When he was younger he had painted pictures in the sky when he was unable to sleep.

His parents had told stories through the stars and now, resting under the stars with Sora he used the stars to tell his own stories.

The younger was resting curled against his side, eyes closed peacefully as he listened intently to the tales that Xehanort wove from the lights of the night sky.

Every world he had ever visited had its own sky complete with their own set of stars. At the beginning of his training in the World of Departure, he had spent countless nights gazing at the stars and searching for a familiar set of stars in the expansive sky.

Eraqus had often teased him about his obsession with the stars but he had ignored him more often than not. He smiled slightly at the memory of the other apprentice, maybe he could tell Sora about him at another time.

Sora shifted next to him, nuzzling his face into Xehanort’s chest. The other keyblade user hummed in contentment when Xehanort started to run his hand through spiky brown hair.

The two remained like that for the next few minutes, simply enjoying the other’s company and the peace of the island around them.

It had always seemed to him that this world remained the same, no matter what was occurring outside of it. Always the same bright, peaceful islands just the faces you saw on them shifted and changed with each passing year.

He had missed the islands.

Glancing down at the form curled into his own, he saw that Sora had fallen asleep. Deep even breaths hit his chest as the younger slept peacefully.

Xehanort almost couldn’t believe that Sora trusted him enough to fall asleep like that, to leave himself vulnerable next to someone he should consider an enemy.

It would be so easy to hurt the other like this, to drag him back to where the other him was waiting. To destroy him and leave the light without one of their better fighters.

But he couldn’t do something like that, not to someone who sincerely cared about him.

He wondered, looking at Sora’s peaceful face if he would even remember this when he returned to his time. If he would remember everything he had learned while he was here, all the things he had experienced.

Would he remember exactly what had happen? Or would it only be brief impressions of a lucid dream?

Would he remember Sora as he was or as nothing more than a bright bit of light in the darkness of a nightmare?


End file.
